


Berceuse

by whitebro



Category: Hellblazer
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebro/pseuds/whitebro
Summary: nergal 附身了chas，然后利用这一点驱使John。当然，地狱恶魔不会放弃用各种方式折磨自己的老对头。pwp（老活重发）
Relationships: Chas Chandler/John Constantine, John Constantine/Nergal
Kudos: 5





	Berceuse

John Constantine头疼欲裂。  
“我需要睡一觉，我猜你还能理解这个？当然，他也需要休息。”John别有所指的在“他”字上加了重音。  
魔鬼愚蠢的鼻息在John耳边响起，“Constantine，你在耍花招，以为我看不出来吗？”  
“看在操他的份上。”John扶额，“我他妈只想睡一觉。我现在精疲力尽已经想不出该死的花招了。”  
魔鬼Nergal靠的更近了，皮肤接触的瞬间John被肉体的温度烫了一下，“嘿，这他妈怎么回事，他身上烫的像火炉！”John吼道，心里知道可怜的chas大概被吓坏了。  
魔鬼还在逐渐熟悉这具被它附身操纵的躯壳。他向John抛了个白眼，然后用强壮的胳膊把离他半米远的魔法师一把搂到身边。灼热的吐息在他耳边升腾，噩梦一样的声音在John疲倦混乱的大脑里环绕：“Constantine，你怕了。”它脸上的扭曲笑容就像John已经一丝不挂的躺在案板上一样洋洋得意。“我想试试砍掉一只手，或者划破肚皮抽出血淋淋的肠子，怎么样？还是直接从楼顶跳下去？那样或许比较仁慈。不过，如你所见Constantine，我讨厌仁慈。他，你的老朋友——当然资格还不如我——会完完整整的感受所有痛苦，附带着无法自控的恐惧加成那滋味一定好极了。”Nergal舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，“而你必须看着。”  
John的心脏开始疯狂撞击胸廓，失去了节奏一般，恶魔用两只胳膊勒紧了他，如果是过去，如果这具身体的主人还拥有控制权，这叫做拥抱而且John喜欢这个。而现在……John深呼吸了几次，他想自己无意识的颤抖一定让恶魔得意忘形。  
“好吧，想干什么就去干吧。我也无能为力，谁让他这么倒霉被附身了呢。我所知道的是，他一死就能上天堂，而我，我猜你知道，如果你把他弄死了我他妈就不会听你的了，一点也不。我终于可以踢烂你该死的脸，你知道我能，地狱里好多混球都试过了。”John耸耸肩，努力把自己的眼睛藏进阴影里去。“他的灵魂始终不属于你，你不会蠢到不知道这事儿吧。”  
恶魔转了转眼球，它显然想不出什么解决之道，当然，他也并不甘心又一次被Constantine说中要害。它扯着嗓子干笑了几声，“随你说，Constantine，只要他还被我控制，你就只能按我说的做。现在——如你所愿——你可以躺到床上去，我允许你睡一觉。”  
“操你的，”John挣脱了勒紧他的手臂，把脏兮兮的风衣外套斜丢到椅背上，扯开的领带也随手扔过去，Nergal血红的眼睛紧盯着他每一个动作，直到他用被子把自己裹起来。John知道这样他就看不到那张脸了，看不到那张脸上陌生的肌肉运动还有说话的语气，该死的恶魔！John打心眼里憎恨这件事儿，尤其是想到chas的灵魂依旧恐惧的蜷缩在黑暗里，失去了对身体的控制权这点。所以他需要睡一觉，如果他能如愿，他能至少调整一下自己。事实是他的确害怕了，有那么几分钟大脑都是空白的。他最大的梦魇终于侵入了现实。  
——他睡不着。  
他很久没合眼了，但他睡不着。他怕的发抖。他必须想到一种法子，一个能保护chas的方法。但天知道他根本就没成功过。John想把自己的理智捉回来，结果只是安静的攥住了汗湿的双手，颠倒反复的想着：不是chas，不可能是……操他的，蠢透了的恶魔……这都是我的错，我的错，这是我的错一直都是。Chas不能……他是我最后一点儿好东西了，该死的，为什么不是我……  
恶魔的脚步突然响起了，John闭着眼睛也知道那混蛋站起身，向他走过来。  
“你没睡着。”  
“我他妈的在试，操你的。你以为我眼睛一闭就能睡着？”  
John感到一只手，那只手，伸进被子里，揪住了他的衬衫后背那一块布料。John闭着眼睛，试着忽略这些莫名的动作。直到力道猛地加大，John胸口的第三颗纽扣崩开了，接着是第四颗。  
“这就是初堕者创造的肉体。”  
那只手在他赤裸的后背游移，然后用力掐住了他的喉咙，只一下就放开了，引起了John剧烈的咳嗽，他干脆坐起来，盯着那双血红的眼睛，“那傻逼并没创造任何玩意儿，懂吗？这是我的，本来就他妈是我的，它只是帮了个不情愿的小忙。你们地狱里也有胡说八道的花边小报对吗？”  
“你看起来真新鲜，散发着罪恶的芬芳还有自我毁灭的腥味，我猜你的灵魂很合口，如果我把它切成薄片腌在血海里，和无数其他罪恶的灵魂一起，你说它会不会变成罪恶的集大成者？”Nergal凑近John，抽动鼻子，“弑父，弑兄，噢！真经典，谋杀，诈骗，纵欲（John几乎无法忍受那张脸吐出这样的字眼儿来，他不反对任何一项指控，只他妈的别顶着chas的脸这么说。）当然，你还和男人干过，仅仅这个，你就会被上面拒之门外——你迟早是我的。”Nergal说。“你和他干过吗？我猜是？我知道你是个饥渴的婊子来者不拒。好吧，我就行行好，我猜这让你更好入眠……”  
John Constantine于是犯了个大错误，看着那张脸，他打断了恶魔让人作呕的喋喋不休，“不!”他对Nergal吼道。他的语气里带着恐惧，这样的美味恶魔自然不会放过。狐狸被揪住了尾巴，Nergal血红的双眼开始发亮了。“噢！Constantine，你闻起来好极了。我记得这个味道。”Nergal伸出舌尖，嗅探弥漫在空中的情绪。“我抓到你了。”他说。“那时候你躺在医院，像被剥了皮的羔羊，你劫后余生，有点儿庆幸，然后我出现了，我永远记得这个味道，恐惧的味道。”  
恶魔翻身压在John身上，在他泛红的喉结上舔舐，“你不是第一次和我们交媾，你喜欢这个对吗？你活生生的走进地狱，走过沸腾的亡灵，就为了找个魅魔交媾，你喜欢涌进脑海里无尽的暴力幻想，夹杂着纯粹肉欲的性还有一点儿把天堂扯个粉碎吞进肚子的快感，承认吧，你该是我们的一员，就算你怎么分裂自己，你也始终逃不掉。”  
Nergal扯开了John的衬衫，剩下的几个扣子蹦落地面。  
“所以地狱里真的有花边小报。下次给我也来一份儿。”John勾着嘴角说。但他的声音在发抖，心跳快的痛苦不堪，裸露的皮肤暴起了跳动的青筋。他没法不去想那个被禁锢的灵魂——chas的灵魂此刻遭受的痛苦。“我还以为你更喜欢在地狱里约炮，爪子还有尾巴什么的，其实，我不介意再走一趟。”john低笑着说。  
“好让你趁机对我使点儿小魔法？不不不，Constantine，你名声在外。”Nergal回答。  
“你不至于这么谨慎，对吧，被初堕者吓破了卵？我假设你还有那些个部位。”John发青的薄唇吐出恶毒的词句。  
Nergal不动声色的发怒了，事实是初堕者的警告让它变的更加恶毒和不坦诚，要是以前它不介意咬开 Constantine的喉管，嚼碎他的脊骨把他的头颅挂在哥特教堂的尖顶上日晒风吹。可现在它不再沉迷于低级的暴力快感，那不适合Constantine，配不上他的美味。Nergal撕扯Constantine的白色衬衣，同时，它发现了这具身体的好用之处——Constantine连一丁点抵抗都没有。  
附身时，Nergal就感到了这具身体蕴含的力量，他本想自己可以轻轻松松的制服Constantine，揍他，揍他的肚子直到他把胃都吐出来——如果他敢反抗。拗断他的手指，打断他的下巴如果他妄想吐出点驱魔的咒语。可现在，魔法师没有丝毫抵抗。就算它揪着那头粗糙的金发把老二硬塞进魔法师的喉咙里，看他满脸通红想咳咳不出的模样然后肆意操他的喉管，就像那是根毫无感觉的破管子，这个世界上最狡猾的混蛋，始终没有任何反抗。当Nergal意识到Constantine甚至像饥渴的蟒蛇一样打开自己的下巴迎合这根玩意儿的时候，它觉得人类可悲透了。  
Nergal用John的皮带把他的双手捆在背后，John只能趴着，抬着臀部用肩膀撑着自己。  
“你简直像个娼妓，”Nergal低声说，岩浆流动一样缓慢的语调（但那个声音……熟悉的要命的声音……John咬紧牙关），“你是恶魔的婊子，你妄想着把自己那些烂了的地方剜掉，丢进地狱，然后我们就不渴望你了？我们就不想要你的灵魂了？不，我们永不满足，直到把你碾碎。把你……”Nergal滚烫的舌头顺着脊背舔下来，“吞噬。”它吞咽着口水说。  
“别他妈废话连篇了成吗？”John真的听够那个声音了。  
Nergal颇为满意这具身体的尺寸，他想Constantine会疼的发抖，冷汗直冒甚至尖叫出声的。他的腰一下就软下来了当它进入的时候，它只不过插入了膨胀的顶端，太干涩了，它只能一点点硬塞进去——它在侵犯Constantine，噢！Constantine这个名字嚼在嘴里就让人兴奋，Nergal想把自己的性幻想，充斥着暴力屠杀和毁灭的那些想法塞进Constantine的大脑，可它还不行，这是人类的躯壳，它得记住这一点。但最起码嘲笑一切的魔法师疼了，他的粘膜抽搐着推拒但这个滚烫的玩意儿不可阻挡的塞进去，插进去，把尾椎下面的小洞撑得满满的没有一丝缝隙，甚至裂开了。也许会有快感，说不定，但Nergal并不在意这个。  
——上一次我搞砸了的时候，是chas救了场，对吧，还有上次的上次，或者……每一次。John想。John记得之前，被该死的Nergal附体之前chas说一个人根本没法子这么活，他想要点儿正常的人生。John对自己说，该走了，再也不要回头……可每一次他还是会跑回来，就像个瘾君子。  
John Constantine对Chas chandler说过几万次对不起。每一次都能得到原谅。  
现在，John想拿块石头砸扁自己的脑袋，肚子还有老二，因为他有点儿感觉了，他熟悉这个气味，这个让他心安又疯狂的气味，这不是恶魔。这是他的……他的，这是他想要的。  
John开始神志不清了。疲倦麻醉了他的愤怒，恶魔闭上了该死的嘴，房间安静密不透风。他的身体发出湿润的声音，暧昧的水声让每一次抽动都无比清晰。他的腰麻木了没一点儿感觉但老二胀的发疼，他知道自己硬得像块烙铁，精液淌到床单上濡湿了一大片。他没办法骗自己。他想要这个，十几岁就想要了。那时候沸腾的荷尔蒙让他发疯，近在咫尺可他不敢。他们不是一路人对吗？终有一天chas会对他说：“别再出现了混球从我生命里滚出去。”而更糟糕的是chas会死——被他害死。现在，chas终于说了那句话，然后，拜John Constantine所赐，他的身体被魔鬼占据了。  
John绝望的想到自己再也不会得到原谅。同时，快感攀上了他的脊椎，带着些微刺痛在他脑袋里炸开，他几乎要承认这是他有过的性爱体验里最好的之一因为他的身体在尖叫，他想要更多他差点就开口要求了如果不是用力咬住自己的舌头，最终他吐出了一连串咒骂那句该死的蠢货滚回地狱去甚至让Nergal感到一阵与躯壳撕裂的痛感。恶魔可不喜欢这个，它把John掀翻过来。（看在基督耶稣份上别让我看着那张脸，John想）掰开他的腿从正面猛插进去，同时一记重拳砸在他脸上，“注意你的用词，Constantine，”Nergal说。  
John吐掉嘴里的血沫，眯着眼，他几乎在享受了，那么结实的大家伙在他里面抽动，又快又用力，他的腺体总能被狠狠击中，一阵酸涩胀痛袭来快感的浪潮就会把他淹没，这真他妈棒极了，John想，他终于什么都没有了。他的身体变得前所未有的敏感，厚实的掌心摩擦皮肤、地狱般灼热的喘息喷在他胸口让他浑身发颤，不是因为恐惧，不是他妈的因为他怕了。他闭着眼试着不去看那张熟悉的脸结果却差点喊出了那个名字，John Constantine发誓就算把自己的舌头嚼碎了吞下去也绝对不会喊那个名字。Nergal动作停止的瞬间John有点该死的惋惜同时也如释重负，他知道一股一股的精液正灌进他饱受摧残的屁股里去。  
Nergal放开John Constantine，抽出来，仰躺在他身边，粗喘着，就像半死的野兽。而John，安静而绝望的闭上眼睛，在极度疲倦中沉入了梦乡。

几天之后Nergal离开了chas chandler的身体，在一次晕厥之后，chas清醒过来，动了动指头，发现自己终于能够控制身体了。  
John跪在他身边盯着他，而他躺在冰凉的水泥地上，“是你吗，伙计？”John低声问。  
Chas张了张嘴，用火炭一样低哑的声音喊John的名字。过去几天的糟糕经历让他深深地叹了口气。  
“你能走回家吗？”  
Chas站起身，眩晕的感觉还在，不过他很高兴自己能够随便走到想去的地方了。  
“伙计，我很……抱歉，让我们假装这事儿没发生，行吗？”  
Chas不回答，他盯着John，John就有点慌了神。事实上这几天密集的性生活把chas折腾的挺够呛，他觉得腰酸。同时，他的身体依旧延续着已经得到John的错觉，他有点渴望一个吻——在这么多次性爱里他们从没有吻过，不，不是他们，是该死的魔鬼——它该轻一点儿的，难道地狱里没有润滑剂卖吗？Chas忿忿不平。他把手放在John肩膀上，“也许我该送你去医院看看。”他想着John身上反复撕裂的伤口，很担心。  
“我抽根烟就行。”John回答。  
Chas点点头，他意识到也许自己让John难堪了，“好吧，我们不再谈这件事儿了，永远不。”chas决定要保护John脆弱的自尊心。当然，他也不会告诉John他感觉棒极了，在旅馆那次，酒吧厕所隔间，还有刚才，就在天台上，都棒极了。除了恶魔的方式，他憎恨它对待John的方式。他想把那地狱杂种狠狠揍一顿，如果他能，如果……可惜在这个世界，他根本保护不了John，该死的到处惹是生非的John Constantine，chas忍不住要盯着他的蓝眼睛看，那儿好像盛放了些什么……  
“回家吧，伙计。”John打断了他的思绪。  
“你想让我回去？”  
此刻，Chas依旧满脑子是和John做爱的画面，没怎么晒过太阳太过惨白的脊背，消瘦而宽的肩膀，当他的头发被汗润湿时会发出一种迷人的金属光泽，就像……就像……chas长长的叹了口气，他从未想过这些能让他觉得兴奋，那种触感，还有他进入时刮擦的疼，都是真真切切感受过的。就现在，John身体里还有他的那些玩意儿——Chas还有点反应不过来。  
“没错，伙计，我还有大事要干。”John看着他，眼神又恢复了那种玩世不恭。只要一眨眼的功夫，他蓝眼睛里荡漾的情绪就一点儿不剩。他从口袋里拿出一包烟，抽出一支叼着，点燃。  
“那不是你，我知道。你是被迫的，这是我搞砸了的一件事。就像油罐车从天而降落在你头上一样。事实是，我搞砸每一件事。”John狠狠抽了一口丝卡，“去你该待的地方，成吗？我也去我的。”说完，John就转过身，快步离开了。  
他怕再呆一会儿，他会忍不住拥抱他的老伙计。那时候，他就真的该下地狱了。


End file.
